


Rainbow Club

by Natasha_Salvato



Category: Degrassi: Next Class, Faking It (TV 2014), Merlí (TV), Orange is the New Black, Shameless (US), The Fosters (TV 2013), The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blackmail, Crossover Pairings, Drug-Induced Sex, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Crossovers, Racism, Sexism, Suicide Attempt, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_Salvato/pseuds/Natasha_Salvato
Summary: The Rainbow Club consist of six college stundents who share a house (turned into a republic) and all happen to be LGBT members. While they follow their different path’s in life we get to see how this very different group of people get to fit in each other’s world.





	1. One of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Each episode will focus on a character (s) specifically.

The Rainbow Club lived in a house with four bedrooms, two bathrooms, one living room, one kitchen and one attic. It belonged to a woman called Willow Rosenberg, it was never meant to be a LGBT place, but it ended up being a safe household to people with different backgrounds like Dizzee, the oldest of four, artistic and a poetry lover. Ian, the middle child, he dreams big, but achieves so little. Bruno, a international student, only child, a very good dancer. Amy, a simple girl from a small town with a big imagination. Cole, a boy who lost contact with his family, but slowly learned to count on others. And Poussey, the oldest of the group, the one everyone trusts, always positive, some would call her the glue. 

Dizzee is talking on the Skype with his long-term boyfriend, Theodore (dearly called Thor). 

_ How are things in Paris?

_ Amazing, yesterday I went to the Louvre and I thought about you the whole time.

_ Yeah?

_ I thought how much fun it would have been if you were by my side, everything is beautiful, but it lacks your imagination. All the time I see a painting or a very artistic thing, I just think, Rumi would make it better.

_ Probably, but you are in Paris and I’m no Picasso, I’m happy that you gotta the oportunity to study there, I would kill to just get a glimpse of all the beautiful things you must be seeing.

_ Next time we should skype in one of my walks, so that we could see it together, even if you are so far away from here.

_ It would be amazing!

_ Thanks to the technology!

_ Thanks for Paris! – Dizzee smiles.

He closes the tab.

_ Ugh, that’s the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. – Ian is sitting by the table drinking a power shake.

Dizzee scoffs.  
_ You only say that because you are single as fuck and jealous of my relationship.

_ I may be single, but at least I’m fucking, now you? I really don’t know how you’ll survive this four months of celibacy, makes you wonder if your boyfriend is holding up at all.

_ Of course he is. Thor is not like that!

_ They are never like that, are they? – Ian raises a eyebrow.

_ Don't you have a ex in jail? You certainly knows how to pick. – Dizzee jokes.

_ Are you guys arguing again? Make out already and end that tension! – Poussey appears.

Dizzee and Ian roll their eyes.

_ Ian is just asking for some lessons on monogamy.

Ian shudders.

_ Please, kill me before I ever do such stupid thing as falling in love again. – He stands up and leave.

_ Easy on him, you know he have been hurted. – Poussey tells Dizzee.

_ I did nothing and just because he have been hurt doesn’t mean he can be a dick. Anyway, I have to go now, I have some essay to finish and I didn’t even start it. 

_ You boys, always letting things for the last minute. I’ll not gonna help you this time, Dizz. Not again! – She says.

***

They are at the dinner table eating while they discuss their chores on the house.

_ I know I’m responsable for paying the water bill, but I have been just too busy lately and I need someone else to do that. – Amy says and then sip her drink.

_ I think the bills should be take care by Poussey, she knows her shit around money. – Cole says.

_ Hey, why do I feel that you are trying to play me? – Poussey raises a eyebrown with a cheeky smile.

_ I can take care of the phone bills, even thought we almost don’t use the phone, at least to order pizza. – Cole says.

_ Right, we can figure out who pays what. Now, what about cleaning? Ian was suppose to clean the bathroom this weekend, but he totally flew under the radar. – Amy says.

_ I just think it’s unfair that I have to do it by myself, we are in six people here, can’t anyone else help? – Ian asks.

_ My hands are for drawning, not scrubing. – Dizzee says.

_ I coud help, if someone has to. – Bruno says, he is the most quiet of the group, maybe because he is in a strange country or because he is a little self conscious about his accent.

_ Perfect! Bruno and Ian get the bathroom, Cole gets the kitchen, Amy and I get the TV room and Dizzee gets the laundry. – Poussey says writting it down on a board. – Everyone agrees?

Everyone nods in agreement.

_ If you have any complain from now on, you better keep it to yourself, cause I ain’t changing the schedule. – Poussey puts the board on the fridge.

Amy looks at her clock.

_ Shit, I’m late! – She stands up.

_ Where are you going with so much hurry? – Cole asks.

_ I have a job interview at a club and I really need to get that job – She grabs her bag. – Wish me luck!

_ Good luck! – Everybody says as she leaves.

***

Dizzee, Ian and Cole are at the TV room watching Avengers, Cole is focused on his laptop reading a book for his class, while Dizzee doodles some Rumi on his notebook, Ian phones rings.

_ Hello. – He says annoyed. – I already told you I can’t... I don’t care, look I’m sorry, but I really have no plans to see you again – He listen to what the other voice is saying, he seems offended – It’s not my fault, I told you it was casual, delete my number or else I’ll change it, okay? – He hangs up.

_ Who is that? Bertie or Ernie? –Dizzee asks looking up to Ian.

_ It’s Elmo. – Ian aswers. – Just some guy I met at a party, if I knew he was this clingy, I probably wouldn’t have blow him in the parking lot.

Dizzee laughs.

_ Who would guess that some people actually care more than just for sex?

_ Well, he is a barking at the wrong tree, I’m not a relationship guy.

_ Says the guy who spend part of his teen years having a secret relationship with his closeted married boss and then another few years pinning for a thug than later became his first boyfriend. 

_ That was another time, I changed.

_ To me, it seems like you enjoy drama.

_ What do you mean?

_ While it’s exciting, you are all for it, but when it becames normal and boring, you jump off. Maybe it’s because of where you came from, you are afraid of the ordinary, because you don’t know what to do with it.

_ I thought your degree was in Arts, not Psychology.

_ I agree with him! – Cole jumps on the conversation. 

_ I’m not saying I don’t agree, I just don’t like being psycholanalysed like that. Sometimes I really regret have told you about my past flings. – He cross his arms.

_ Maybe it has something to do with you ex-boyfriend, Mickey, right? Do you feel like you have got over him yet? – Cole asks.

Ian thinks for a while.

_ Yes, I have, Mickey is not part of my life anymore, I don’t even know what happened to him, I got over it and he is not the reason why I can’t commit, I dated other guys after him, like Caleb, the fireman who cheated on me? Relationships are hard, look at Thor and Dizzee, wouldn’t you want to be with your boyfriend right now visiting museums and shit?

_ Yes, bro, I would. I miss him so much, it hurts. – Dizzee inhales deeply.

_ See, that’s what I don’t want. I don’t want to get hurt anymore. Does it make me a bad person? After a while you just get tired of having your heart break over and over again.

The three stay in silent.

***

Amy walks out of the office looking very upseted. There is a girl with blue hair and a uniform that notices her expression.

_ Is everything okay? – She asks.

_ Yeah, I just don’t think I got the job.

She seems to be sorry for Amy.

_ He can be really though sometimes, did he say something that made you think that?

_ No, just... He said he would call me later and I know exactly what that means with that tone.

_ If I were him you would already be hired just to get ride of that pouty face. – She smirks.

_ Maybe you could help me out on that. Talk with him, change his mind!

_ I don’t have that power, unfortanely. I’m Karen, by the way, one of the waitress.

_ I’m Amy, uneployed college student.

_ You do college? Cool, what do you study?

_ Something very nerdy that would make you laugh.

_ I can be very nerd sometimes and I appreciate a smart mind. Come on, tell me!

Amy smiles.

***

Bruno goes to the library look for some books. He manages to find the book he was looking for, but spots a girl in distress, she drops some papers on the floor and goes on her knees to pick that up, she puts her hands over her head.

_ Ugh, it’s a freaking nightmare! – She whispers.

_ Are you okay? – He asks.

_ I need to send in a paper until Monday or else I’ll fail this class, but it’s impossible, nothing makes and I don’t even know what I’m doing anymore – She breathes heavily – Sometimes I just feel like thowing it all away.

He kneels next to her to help her out.

_ Don’t say that! College is hard, but we are lucky to be here and get to learn so much. Look around, all the knwolege from this world is here, isn’t that amazing?

_ You talk like a philosophy.

He chuckles.

_ Well, my dad is a philosohy teacher, so maybe that’s why.

They get up.

_ I’m Shay Powers – She introduces herself.

_ I’m Bruno Bergeron. 

_ Barcelona?

_ Catalán. – He corrects her.

_ Close! Regonized by the accent, what’s your degree in?

_ Dance. 

_ Really? That’s so awesome, my boyfriend is a dancer too! And I’m studying politcs, boring right?

_ No, it’s great. Maybe you could taught me a little about it, I have to say, I’m still a bit confused by your country politcs.

_ Want hear a truth? So are we! – She laughs.

_ Want grab a coffee while our souls are slowly killed by this books?

_ Absolutely!


	2. Cole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one knows where Ian is and Cole gets worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you watch The Get Down, support the amazing artists in our Fandom: http://tgdfanart.tumblr.com/

Ian is at a club enjoying the night, he kisses some boys while dancing and drinking, he drawns attention pretty quickly, what he likes.

_ Hey, want go somewhere else? – A man whispers in his hear.

_ Yeah. – He says bitting his lips.

They leave and go to the man’s car. Ian is a still dizzy with the music playing inside his head.

_ Where are we going? – He asks.

The man puts his hand over his tight.

_ Whenever you want.

_ Let’s go to the beach! – He opens a big smile.

_ Sure! – The man turns the car on.

***

Cole wakes up and goes take a shower. Everybody is already in the kitchen having breakfast, well, everyone but Ian.

_ Ian didn’t came back last night? – He asks.

_ Typical Ian. – Amy says.

Cole sits by the table with the others.

_ Should we be worried? – Dizzee asks.

_ We are not his parents, he knows what he is doing. – Poussey says.

_ I’m afraid he is not taking his meds. – Amy says.

_ Why? – Poussey asks.

_ I wouldn’t be surprise, I saw his meds on his bedside, he didn’t take it with him. – Cole says.

Poussey puts her hand on her face.

_ Should we call his sister? 

_ I bet she has other things to worry about. – Amy says.

Cole thinks for a while.

_ I’ll look for him! – He says.

_ Don’t you have class to go? – Bruno question.

_ I do, but that’s Ian and we know what happened the last time.

_ It’s not gonna be like last time. – Poussey says.

_ Let’s hope so. – Cole says standing up and preparing to leave.

_ Typical Ian. – Amy whispers.

***

Cole is in the bus, he decides that if will look for Ian he will start at the first obviously place, one of Ian’s flings house, he knew they were at least acquaintances and when things gotta bad he did go there to hide.

On the way there he start to think about things, he remembers when he was a young boy, at time still named Nicole and how he liked to play with boy’s toys and steal his father clothes.

When he was eleven years old he met a girl named Lucy, they became friends, she didn’t know that he was born a girl and he didn’t think it was important, he was never a girl anyway.

They used to hang out by the park before going to school and invent stories about their future. They would share a house and have three kids, Cole would work as a busnisses man while Lucy would be a teacher.

For a long time Cole was alone, he didn’t fit in with the girls and he wasn’t accepted by the boys, he had no one to hang out with. So he just sat by the sidewalking drawning on the floor until this family movie to the house next door and the little girl with dark hair and hazel eyes took a notice of him.

She was the first to approach him, she sat by his side and asked his name.

_ Cole. – He said, afraid she would notice his high piched voice.

But all she did was smile and introduce herself. After that Cole was never alone, he had a friend and for a while he believed it always would like that.

Cole and Lucy were hidden inside the tunnels in the part. They would let no other kid go there, that was their place, Lucy had just turned twelve and she started talking about boys like every pre-teen.

That made Cole jealous, but he didn’t want show it.

_ Do you have a girlfriend? – She asked.

_ No. – He aswer.

_ Do you think any boy would want to date me? 

_ Yes. – He says, he could feels his cheek turning red.

_ Would you? – She looks into his eyes.

He thinks about it.

_ I don’t know, maybe. – He says not really knowing how to answer it.

_ Have you ever kissed anyone?

He was taken aback by the question. At this point he had never kissed anyone in his life, but he was too shy to admit it.

_ Have you?

_ Yes, when I was nine that boy at my class stole a kiss from me, I didn’t like it, because I didn’t like him, but I thought it was nice how it felt.

_ And how did it felt? – He gotta curious.

_ Kind of like this – She places her lips on his in a quick peck.

He has no reaction. She keep looking at him waiting for a word to come out, but he is mute.

She gets embarrassed and runaway, he feels stupid for not saying nothing, but he was just surprised by the moment and feeling really fuzzy inside.

At that same night, while his family was at the dinner (His mother would usually force him to wear dresses inside the house), someone knocked on their door. His mother stood up to aswer it.  
_ Hi. – She said.

_ Hi, I’m Angela, your neighbor. I need to talk with you! 

The moment Cole regonized the voice, he went to see what was happening, he hidded to not be seen, but he could spot Lucy and her mother in front door.

_ Something wrong? – His father went check what was going on.

_ It’s about our kids. 

He felt a cold feeling in his stomach as if he was about to throw up, suddenly everything turned silent and all he could hear were selected words as “Kissing” “Dirty” “Gay” “Wrong” “Stay Way”.

That night he recieved a lecture from his parents, from now on he would have to wear dresses all the time and would only be refered as by his birth name.

_ You are not a boy, Nicole. You are a girl! – His mother would say between tears. – Why you do that to us?

He would try to explain, say that she was wrong, that he wasn’t a girl, that his name wasn’t Nicole, he was boy, but it just happened that he was born different.

His father looked so ashamed, he wouldn’t even dare to look him in the eyes.

_ I just didn’t raise my daghter to be like that. – His father would say.

After that, they just ignored the topic. But Cole couldn’t, he cutted his hair shorted, buy himself some t-shirts and jean on the male section. His parents would never approve and they made that clear.

_ Are you a lesbian? – His mother asked.

_ No. – He said.

But she wouldn’t believe it or his father, they were sure that Cole’s behaviour was a code for his sexuality rather than his gender identidy. Cole started to take hormoneos without his parents consent, he just couldn’t wait anymore, everyday he looked in the mirror and didn’t regonize the figure in front of him, all he wanted to be himself. 

_ Act like a girl or get out! – His parents said.

Cole was just fourteen years old, he had nowhere to go, but he wouldn’t stay in a house where he wasn’t accepted.

_ Okay! – He said, that was the last time he saw his parents.

After that he ended up in juvie for buying illegal drugs, but he wasn’t a addicted, he just needed the hormoneos for the transition, but he is still glad for the way things happened, or else he would have met the wonderful people that helped him who later became his friends, like Callie, with whom he speaks until nowdays.

***

Ian is dancing while wearing just his underwear, he drinks and spin around the hotel room while Jack, the man from the club, watches him with a amused expression.

_ I used to work in a strip club, I always got the biggest tips. – Ian says.

_ I have no doubt on that. – Jack says lusting after Ian’s body.

_ Do you have some of that special pill? – Ian put his arms over Jack’s shouder.

_ For you baby, always. – He takes a small bad with three blue pills, he put one on Ian’s tongue and he swallows it with his drink.

_ Let’s do something fun, I’m tired of being locked in this room, let’s go out, let’s do something crazy.

_ It’s the middle of the morning, where could you go in this state?

_ Anywhere! 

Ian kneels before Jack, Jack caress his red hair.

_ You are so beautiful, has anyone ever told you that?

_ Sometimes. – Ian starts to unzip Jack’s pants.

_ Have you ever thought about being a movie star?

_ Like Ryan Gosgling?

_ Even better. – Jack has a gleam on his eyes that makes Ian suspicious.

Ian is laying on the bed, there’s a camera on the bedstand, he looks around, Jack is showering with the door open and he can hear the sound of the water falling on his body. The lighs keep flicking and there’s a bug on the lamp. He wants to go, he doesn’t even remember how he got there, but now he wants to go, but he can’t move, it’s like he forgot how to walk, he laying there, naked and sweat and all he wants is to be somewhere else.

His minds quicks jumps to that time when he took his ex-boyfriend’s, Mickey, baby and ran away.

He didn’t think what he was doing was wrong, he didn’t think at all, but then the cops were running after him and he was screaming in a grocery store while the little baby crying on his arms and he finally understood, there was something wrong with him.

It was hard for him to admit, it only made him think about his mother, that Thanksgiving with her laying on the floor covered in blood, he didn’t want end like her, he didn’t want be like her, but it seemed like that was exactly what was happening.

_ How you feeling, Ian? – The doctor asked him.

The he was wearing a mustard shirt in the ugly place where he was sure he didn’t belong, he wasn’t crazy... Or was him? Saying the words were just too hard, being mental ill is just too hard.

_ They think I have what my mother has. 

_ What is what?

He keeps looking down, it was absurd to think that it could be true or maybe he was just too afraid to admit.

_ Bipolar.

_ Are you bipolar? – She asks.

He nods side to side “No”.

But no longer after that he was taking the meds that made him feel numb while trying to grasp to what he knew, his family, himself, Mickey, but slowly it all started to fade away. His love for Mickey, his conection with his family and whoever he was, it was all gone now.

_ Are you okay, babe? – Jack gets out of the shower, he had a towel around his waist and his back is soaked wet.

_ Where am I? – He asks.

Jack scoffs.

_ Heaven. – He says placing a quick kiss on Ian’s lips.

Ian finally manages to take control over his body, he stands up.

_ Where are my clothes?

_ In the trash, you throwed up on them, I figured you wouldn’t want wear them after that. I was about to get you some new clothes, do you want me to?

_ Yes. – His voice is weak.

He looks at the camera, it looks like it have been recording.

_ What is that? – He points at the machine.

_ Just a little home-made movie that I’m doing.

_ You recorded us?

_ Just the best parts. 

_ I’m cold. – Ian says hugging himself.

_ I’ll go to the store on the corner to buy you something to wear. Don’t go anywhere, okay?

_ Okay. – He says.

***

Cole is at Ian’s old fling house.

_ I already told you, Cole. He is not here, I haven’t seen Ian in months. – Alfred said.

_ Are you sure? He didn’t even call or text you?

_ No, you know how he is like, he lives in his world and sometimes we get to be a part of it.

_ I’m starting to get worried.

_ Look a friend of mine saw him at the club last night, said he left with a man, maybe he is having a good time and you are worrying for nothing.

_ Who is that friend? Can I talk with him?

_ Sure, but I think you are wasting your time.

_ It’s my time, I waste it as I please.

***

Ian tried to delete the video, but there was already nothing there, he figured Jack must have saved it somewhere else. Jack arrived with a bag of clothes caughting Ian by surprise.

_ What are you doing?

_ Nothing?

_ Looking for that? – He takes a pen drive out of his pocket.

Ian rushes until him.

_ Please...

_ No. – He hides the pen drive in his pants. – If you want it, I’ll need more than words from you.

_ I’ll do anything, please, give it to me!

_ If you don’t want me to post that online you’ll have to pay for it.

_ How much?

_ 1.000 dollars.

_ What? Are you insane?

_ That or I post it, your choice!

Ian is sitting on the bed, wearing the clothes that Jack got to him. He looks at the walls, they have a flowerly wallpaper that's pelling on the corners.

_ Don’t do this! – He begged Mickey when he was about to marry the woman his father forced him to after he caught them at his home.

Mickey eyes were so full of fear and love. When he kissed Ian he could feel their heart beating at the same speed, it felt magical, it felt right, but it all fall apart when Mickey said yes in the altar while Ian watched by his brother’s side the love of his life getting marry without love, it seemed like the end. But it wasn’t, it was far from being.

_ This is it, this is you breaking up with me. – Mickey says without believing it.

_ Yeah. – Ian says feed up with the shit life he is having after being diagnosed as bipolar.

_ Fuck. – Mickey whispers.

And at that moment a piece of both died, that piece that made everything seems worth even when it was hard, something that made they believe, something called hope.

_ What are you thinking? – Jack asked bringing Ian back to their reality.

_ Just... Do you ever feel like you are fucked up beyond repair?

_ I fuck guys to then blackmail them with video evidence, I think I do. – He says.

_ How old are you?

_ Does it matter?

_ I was seventeen when I started doing something similiar to what you are doing, I would dance at the strip club and then I would fuck some guys for extra cash, Mickey, my ex- boyfriend gave the idea to seduce one of the old guys and get a evidence strong enough to make them pay for it. I wouldn’t have to have sex with them, just put them in a compromising position.

_ What is the deal? What are you trying to taught me?

_ It’s just weird to be on that side of the table... I’m no role model, but I can teach you something.

_ What?

_ Never threat someone stronger than you, mainly when you got no weapon. 

Ian stood up and pushed Jack against the wall punching his belly. Jack fell on the floor, Ian kept beating on him. They roll on the floor and for a moment it seems that Jack is winning, he takes a vase from the bedstand and is about to hit it against Ian’s head.

***

It was afternoon, Cole is sitting in a bench in the park, he looks at Ian’s meds that he took with him. He knew that he needed them or else he could have another crisis, like he was probably having already.

His phones rings, it’s Amy.

_ Hello? No, I haven’t found him yet, but I have a clue where he may be. Yeah, it’s a cheap motel close to the road, someone said they saw him leaving with a guy that is famous to go there. 

_ Be safe. – She says.

_ I’ll be, I just hope Ian is too.

Cole rushes to the motel, he spots Ian sitting at the staircase, his face is hurt and he has blood on his shirt.

_ What happened to you? – Cole asks worried.

_ I don’t want talk about it– Ian says.

_ Are you okay?

_ Yeah, I’ll be. – He stands up and starts to walk, Cole is shocked for a moment, but follows after him. On the bus on their way back, Cole decides to start conversation.

_ I think you forgot this. – He handles him his meds.

Ian chuckles.

_ Thanks. 

They look away, Cole goes back to look at Ian.

_ Did the other guy look worst? – He points to the cuts on Ian’s face.

_ Yes, he did. – He thinks for a while. – How did you find me?

_ I was looking for you.

_ Why?

_ Because that’s what friends do, look after each other.

_ I didn’t know we were friends.

_ I used to be angry, you know, all the time, but then I realized, I wasn’t angry with people or with me, but with the situation I live in and the moment I got out of that, I stopped being angry, because I had no reason to. I hope you can stop being angry too.

_ Have you ever being in love, Cole?

_ Kind of, almost.

_ The thing is, I’m not angry, I’m heartbroken.

They stay in silent for the rest of the trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Will Be Posted On 11/1 (Next Tuesday)
> 
> "TOMORROW IS ALWAYS FRESH, WITH NO MISTAKES IN IT YET" - Anne Shirley.


	3. Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy goes to a job interview that ends really bad.

Amy and Karen are going out on a Friday night.

_ You gonna love it, it’s like a re-edition of Rock Horror Picture Show, my friend plays Frank-N-Furt and he absolutely rocks.

_ Awesome! – Amy grins.

Karen takes her by the hand inside the community theater.

Amy is amazed by what she sees, in some parts she has to cover has eyes because of the audacity of some scenes, Karen laughs at her disconfort, at end she is totally in love with the show.

After the perfomance all the cast and friends go to a dinner hang out.

_ So, Amy, what are you studying? – Asks Peter, Karen’s friend still wearing make up and looking like a rock star.

She sips her coke.

_ Sociology. – She answers.

_ Oh, cool! What exactly does people who study sociology?

_ Let her be, Pete. – Karen says putting her arms around Amy.

_ There’s no problem, - Amy says. - I like talking about that. We study social behaviour and society, development, origins, it’s a great way to try and solve some social issues.

_ Are you studying us, right now? – Peter jokes.

Amy laughs.

_ No, it doesn’t work like that, actually, now... I’m just admiring you all!

_ Amy, you are a special type, aren’t you? – Peter smirks.

_ She is more than special, she is unique! – Karen says looking at Amy.

Amy and Karen are on their way back in a cab.

_ Sorry for my friends, they can be very... Excentric.

_ No worries, I liked them. Why be normal when you can be extraordinary? 

Karen holds her hand.

_ Did you really like going out with me?

_ Yes, I did.

_ And would you want do that again?

_ Anytime. 

Karen kisses Amy, it’s a soft and quick kiss, but very meangful.

***

The next day, Amy wakes up with a killer headache, she goes to the table where everyone is already having breakfast.

_ How was the date? – Asks Ian.

_ Amazing! – She says taking a deep breath.

_ I saw you arrived last night, it was almost morning time! – Cole says.

_ Did you kiss? – Bruno asks.

She nods and everyone celebrates.

_ Is she a good kisser? – Ian asks.

_ Why would you like to know? – Amy jokes.

_ Just looking by your face I can tell she is. – Poussey says with a big grin.

_ She is great, truly. We will go out again.

_ Nice, next time try and go a little foward, maybe stay at her place, have some fun – Ian sugests.

_ Hey! Not so fast, we barely know each other. – Amy says.

_ I’m happy for you, Amy. Having someone to share your life like that is great, when two souls connect it’s like the whole world rejoice, you can feel a different vibe in the air – Dizzee says while eating his cereal.

_ Dude, you really need to bang. – Ian jokes.

Everybody laughs.

***

Amy and Dizzee go out to buy some things to the house and also for themselves, they stop at a clothes store.

_ What you think about that dress? – Amy asks.

_ It’s marvelous, it would look great on you for your date.

Amy chuckles.

_ I wasn’t even thinking about that, I’m actually thinking about wearing it for a job interview.

_ Another one?

_ Yeah, this time I feel it’s gonna happen.

_ I’m rooting for you, but I think a dress could be a little bit too informal, don’t you think? Where is the interview taking place?

_ It’s a bar/ restaurant, they need a waitress to serves food in the day and drinks in the night and obviously they need someone who can both roles to the different audience.

_ You mean, good girl and bad girl?

_ Yeah, something like that.

_ I can think of something for your job interview. – Dizzee says with his hand on his chin, Amy knew he was up to something.

Amy tries different outfits while Dizzee gives his opinion, he looks around and grabs a black skirt and a green shirt. He handle them to Amy.

_ So, how do I look?

_ If Leonardo Da Vinci was still around, you would be the next Mona Lisa.

She smiles.

_ Thanks for the help!

***

Amy is talking on the phone with Karen in her bedroom while Poussey does her homework next to her.

_ So, you are saying I would be Janet? So does that make you Brad? – She laughs. – I think if anything I would be more of a Magenta and you would be more like... Eddie? – She chuckles.

Poussey only observes.

_ Okay, okay. I have to go now, I have homework. Yeah, that’s what happens when you are doing college, you have no life of your own, everything sucks and books are your best friends and worst enemies. – She laughs. – Bye, see ya... Yeah, okay! – She hangs up.

_ Love is in the air – Poussey starts to sing.

_ I don’t know, she is great...

_ But?

_ Nothing, she is great!

_ But she is not Karma?

Amy scoffs.

_ Karma is a totally different story, we are good friends now.

_ But you had deep feeling for her, she helped you open up about your sexuality, it must have mean something.

_ That I faked to be dating my best friend in high school for attention and then found out that I was actually deeply in love with her and wasn’t as straight as I thought I was? 

_ Didn’t you guys date for real later on?

_ We did and then we realized that we were better off as besties.

_ At least you actually got to have it, you know how many questioning kids develop crushes on their friends and never get to know what it could be like?

_ So, am I lucky for getting my heart broke more than twice by the same girl?

_ You are lucky that you got to feel something strong enough to hurt when it ended, I fell in love once, it didn’t end well, not because us, but because of other people. And that’s worst, when you know you could have something bigger, but it’s taken away from you.

_ Is that about your father, the Major?

_ No, man! My father is great, I love him and he loves me. I did do some bad things that disapointed him, but he always supported me no matter what.

_ I think I’m a little bit afraid that if things get too serious with Karen and it doesn’t work out I’ll not be able to deal with it again. You know?

_ I know, but that’s the beauty of the whole thing, you don’t know what will happen, but you gotta to enjoy all the way until that.

Amy thinks about it.

***

Amy and Karen are sitting at the bench in a park.

_ Close you eyes! – Amy tells her.

_ Okay. – She does as she says.

Amy holds her hand and starts to brush her arm very slowly.

_ Can you feel that?

_ Yeah. – Karen smiles.

_ You tell me when I get on the middle of your arm, okay?

_ Okay.

_ Did I get there? – She asks.

_ No? – Karen chuckles.

_ And now?

_ Yes. – Karen says certain.

_ Are you sure?

_ Yeah!

_ Right, open your eyes now!

Karen open her eyes and notices that Amy wasn’t brushing the spot she thought she was.

_ How did you do that? Are you trying to play me?

_ No, I swear, it’s a trick I learned as a kid.

_ Can I do that on you?

_ Sure.

Amy closes her eyes and raises her arm in Karen’s direction.

_ Okay, did I get there? – She asks Amy.

_ No. – Amy answers.

_ And now?

_ No. – She opens her eyes, she was right.

_ It’s not fair, why didn’t you fall for it?

_ You can’t trick the trickester! – Amy laughs.

Karen starts to play with Amy’s fingers.

_ You have very delicate fingers.

_ Probably because I never really did any hard work.

_ They look like princess fingers.

_ I always hated my hands, I think they are ugly.

_ They are not, they are beautiful. – She kisses her hand.

For a moment Amy loses her breathe.

_ Karen...

_ What?

_ Would it be weird if I told you that I think I’m falling for you? 

_ Not weird at all, I’m feeling the same way. 

They kiss, this time a more long and deep kiss.

Monday

Amy arrives at her job interview wearing the clothes that Dizzee helped her pick. The owner is a big man with a bald head that looks like he belonged to the Mafia.

_ Amy Raudenfeld? – He asks.

_ Yeah, you are Fred?

_ Yes, nice to meet you. – They shake hands. – Let’s go talk in my office. The place only works five days of the week, Tuesday until Saturday, is that good for you?

_ Yes. – She says happy.

She goes with him. The place looks neat and they probably pay well, it would be a great place to work in.

_ I have to say, your resume is a little bit underwhelmed, you don’t have much experience, do you?

_ I think I have enough experience for my age.

_ Yes, but I’m serious man and that’s a serious busnisses, I don’t hire at least I know the person can do the job. Can you do the job?

_ Sorry, but I don’t think serving drinks is that hard. 

_ No, not serving drinks, but a pretty girl like you will have to do more than just serve.

_ What do you mean? – He stands up and sit by the table in front of her.

_ Have you ever heard the saying “The client is always right”?

_ Yes.

_ Well, sometimes, they are also very demanding. And if you want your tip, you will have to work for it.

_ I don’t understand.

_ Amy, - He puts his hand on her leg. – I think you do.

She stands up to get away from him.

_ I’m sorry, but I think you took me for the wrong person.

_ So, you don’t want the job?

_ I don’t want be harassed to get it, if that’s what it takes, I’m out!

_ Hey, careful with your words, no one is harassing you, we are just talking.

_ You can with your hands away from me.

_ Alright, sorry if my actions were misinterpreted by you. I’ll try to be more clear, but if that’s the type of behaviour you’ll have with our clients, I don’t think you are right for the job.

_ You know what, I think that job is right for me, excuse me!

She leaves without giving him a chance to say another word.

***

Amy is crying on her bed, upset over what happened, Dizzee pass by and notices what is happening, he goes talk with her. He sits by her bed and put his hand over her shoulder.

_ Hey, is everything okay?

_ Yes, I’m just a little bit blue.

_ Why? The job interview didn’t go well?

She chokes on her words.

_ It was awful. – She hugs him.

He caress her blonde hair.

_ What happened?

_ Oh, Dizzee, you should have seen, he treated me like I was a piece of meat. It was so humiliating!

She told him everything. Dizzee didn’t think twice. Him, Bruno, Ian and Cole went back to the bar talk with the owner.

_ Excuse me, are you Fred? – Cole asks.

_ Yes.

_ Well, Amy is our friend and she has a message for you. – Ian says.

Dizzee goes and kick his crotch.

_ Your place smells. – Dizzee says.

_ And next time you get handy with a lady, be sure, we’ll do more than just kick you in the nuts. You understand? – Ian whisper in his ears.

_ Yeah. – Fred says in agony.

_ Also, we think this place miss some decoration. – Cole says. – Dizz?

Dizzee pulls a can and start to spray one of the walls.

_ Hey, you can’t do that! – Fred says.

Ian and Cole holds him.

_ Yes, we can!

On the wall reads “FRED IS A PERV”

_ I’ll call the cops! – Fred says.

_ Do that, so we can talk a little bit about your boudaries issues, huh? – Bruno says.

_ You have no proofs of that. – he says.

_ Actually, we do. All the five ladies that you interviewed in the past week, they were more than glad to testify against you and I can only imagine how many more will show up. – Dizzee says.

_ There’s even a Facebook page about you, “Fred is a perv” is the name of it, you should look that up. – Cole says.

The boys leave the bar, Amy is waiting outisde with Poussey.

_ So? – She asks.

_ We did just like you told us to. – Ian says.

_ You should have seen his face. – Cole says.

She smiles.

_ Thank you, guys! 

Dizzee hugs her.

_ We take care of our own, right? – He says.

_ Right. – They walk away victorious.


	4. Dizzee

Fifteen years old Dizzee is walking on his school hall, that was the first time he dared to go to school wearing nail polish, Ryan, a bully stopped him before he could get to his locker.

 _ What is that on your nails? – Ryan asks.

 _ It’s nailpolish.

 _ A little bit queer, don’t you think?

 _ Well, I’m queer, so... – Dizzee goes to his locker unfazed.

 Ryan doesn’t let it go.

 _ Of course you are. I should have know, you do look like a fag that likes to take it in the ass.

 _ Watch your mouth when talking with my brother. – Yolanda appears from nowhere and pushes Ryan against the lockers.

_ Hey, little fairy needs his younger sister to protect him? – Ryan mocks.

_ Yolanda, that’s really not necessary. – Dizzee says.

_ No, Dizzee, I saw how this motherfucker was talking with you, you say one more word in my brother’s direction and I swear you will never be able to speak again.

_ What will you do little flower? – Ryan provokes.

 _ Her, I don’t know, but us... You better watch out! – Regina and Mylene are waiting for Yolanda on the other side.

 Regina is famous for her strong personality and there’s stories of her stabbing a man that no one was really sure if they were true or not.

 Ryan looks around.

 _ Okay, I’ll leave. I don’t care anyway... You do whatever you want Dizzee as long as you stay away from me.

 _ You really don’t make my type. – Dizzee says.

 Ryan leaves.

_ Are you okay, bro? – Yolanda puts her hands on Dizzee’s face.

 _ Yeah, I guess I’ll have to get used to that.

 _ No, you won’t, never. Be proud of who you are and don’t let anyone talk you down, you are amazing Dizz, don’t believe otherwise.

 He smiles.

 _ Thanks, little sis!

 _ You are welcome, big bro. Hey, is that my nailpolish?

 _ Is it okay? I didn’t have one.

 _ No, it’s not okay! – She grabs his hand. - Orange is not your color, you should have picked the red one, next time you let me do your nails, okay?

 _ Okay! – He smiles.

  **Nowdays**

Dizzee is watching a class about the history of art and almost falling sleep, he can’t wait until it’s over, an asian girl keeps staring at him, but he ignores, he is used to drawn attention.

 After the class he goes drink water before leaving.

 _ Hey. – The girl stops him.

 _ Hey.

 _ I’m Brook, but you can call me Soso.

 _ I’m Marcus, but you can call me Dizzee.

_ Dizzee? Cool.

There’s a awkward silence.

_ Can I help you?

_ No... Huh... It’s so embarrassing, I was looking at you, what makes me sound like a creep, but I saw you nails and I thought it was so cool how you paint them, not many man would be comfortable like that.

_ Well, I’m not many man.

_ No, you are not... Shit, sorry... I was wondering if you would like to go out someday?

_ Go out? As in a date?

_ I mean, it doesn’t have to be a date, it could be just friends hanging out. You know, like a group hang.

_ A group hang with two is usually called a date.

 She nervously chuckles.

 _ I’m sorry, you can just say no. – She looks upset.

 _ No, I’m sorry. I have a boyfriend.

 She rolls her eyes.

 _ Of course, you are gay.

 _ I’m not gay, I’m bisexual.

 _ Oh, sorry. My bad, I totally believe in bisexuality and I know you guys suffer a lot of prejudice of people saying you are just in the closet or it’s just a phase. I’m big supporter of the LGBT rights.

 _ That’s cool. – He doesn’t know what else to say.

 _ So, we still could go out, you and your boyfriend, me and my embarrassment. – He laughs.

 _ I would love to, but my boyfriend is in Paris for study.

 _ Ah, well, that sucks.

 _ Yes, it does.

 _ You must be feeling alone.

 _ Very, sometimes it’s just too hard.

 _ What about a night out, not a date, not a group hang, just two very lonely people enjoying a time together?

He thinks for a while.

_ Okay, I would like that.

She smiles.

***

_ You are going in a date with a girl while your boyfriend is away? – Poussey questions.

Dizzee, Poussey and Amy are in the living room watching TV.

_ It’s not a date, we are hanging out as friends.

_ Does she want you as friends? – Amy asks.

_ Well, she did ask me out first, but I made it pretty clear I have a boyfriend and she took it very well.

_ It just doesn’t feel right. If she has feeling for you, you shouldn’t lead her on. – Poussey says.

_ I’m not leading her on, I was honest with her and she said we would just hang out, we are both feeling lonely, what is bad about that?

_ Everything. – Amy says. – You don’t see what she is doing? She is pulling you right into her trap. Dizzee, don’t go, man, just don’t!

_ I can’t cancel now, it would be rude.

_ Just don’t go alone. Take someone else with you. – Poussey advices.

_ Who? Amy?

_ I can’t, I have plans with Karen.

_ Poussey?

_ Is she cute? – Poussey asks.

He rolls his eyes.

_ Yeah, she is.

_ That would be weird, wouldn’t that? I don’t want be a third wheel, I think it would be better if someone else went with us.

_ Like a double date? – Amy says.

_ It’s not a date! – Dizzee says.

_ Ian? – Poussey sugests.

_ No. – Dizzee says.

_ Cole?

_ Maybe.

_ Bruno?

_ He is not here, he went spend the weekend in his friend Shay’s house.

_ So, just the three of us? – Poussey says.

_ Uh, seems like a night with a happy ending. – Amy jokes.

_ It’s not a date! – Poussey and Dizzee say at the same time.

Amy laugh at them.

***

Dizzee wakes up, it’s Saturday morning, he has no reason wake up so early, but he can’t help. He gets up and goes take a shower. When he goes to the kitchen he can feel something different in the air, Amy and Poussey are staring at him.

_ Dizzee, you have a visit. – Poussey says.

 _ A visit?

 _ Hey, Rumi! – He regonizes the voice immediately, when he turns around there he is, the man with blonde hair and blue eyes, his Thor.

 _ Thor! – He jumps on him. – What are you doing in here? Why didn’t you call?

 _ I wanted to make a surprise!

 _ Oh, that’s the best surprise ever! – He kisses Thor passionally, he missed his lips so much. – How long will you be staying?

 _ Just for the weekend, I rushed to come here the faster that I could, I missed you so much!

 _ Me too! – They kiss again.

 _ Ugh, guys, get a room! – Amy jokes.

 Ian and Cole get in the kitchen.

 _ Hey, isn’t that the guy from the computer? – Ian says in a sarcastic tone.

 _ Hi, I’m Thor. – He introduces himself and shake hand with the two.

 _ I’m Cole and that delightful person is Ian.

 _ Dizzee, now I get why you can’t shut up about him. – Ian checks Thor out.

 _ Hey! – Dizzee holds Thor closer.

 _ I hope I came in a good time, do you have any plans for tonight? – Thor asks, Dizzee looks at Poussey and Amy.

 _ Actually, I do, but you can join us.

 _ Nice, what is that?

 Amy pretends to cough while holding a laugh.

 _ Poussey and I are going hanging out with a friend from college.

 _ I hope I have the clothes for that, is it in a fancy restautant?

 _ No, actually it’s a very cheap bar that all the college students go after class. – Poussey says.

 _ Cool. I’ll enjoy spend a time with my boyfriend in his own enviroment. – He smiles.

**Hours later**

Amy walk by the living room, Cole is laying on the couch, Poussey is sitting on the chair next to him.

_ Where’s Dizzee? – Amy asks.

_ In the bedroom with his boyfriend. – Cole says.

_ Luckily Bruno is not here or else he would have to sleep on the sofa. – Poussey says.

_ Don’t you think it’ll be a little awkard with Thor there? – Amy questions.

_ I don’t know. Besides, Dizzee didn’t do nothing wrong, he was trying to be nice to the girl.

_ What are you guys talking about? – Cole asks.

_ Nothing. – Amy and Poussey say at the same time.

Cole look at the suspicious.

Thor and Dizzee are laying on the bed looking at the celling where Dizzee put some stick stars on.

_ The whole universe is inside of this room. – Thor looks at Dizzee.

 _ Sometimes I feel like I’ll explode, but then I think of you and suddenly I feel light like a feather.

Thor looks at him.

_ I’m the contray, whatever I think of you I feel like I’ll explode into thousand little pieces.

Dizzee caress Thor’s hair.

 _ I don’t want you to go, stay here!

 _ I wish I could, but don’t worry, soon I’ll be back to stay and we can get our house with a koi pond.

 Dizzee smiles.

 _ And four dogs and three cats and five kids.

Thor laughs.

 _ Yeah, all that!

***

Thor, Dizzee and Poussey arrive at the date. Dizzee is holding Thor’s hand trying not to look too nervous, Soso is already waiting for them at the table.

_ Hey! – She waves her hand.

They go at the table.

_ Hi, that’s my friend Poussey, who I talked about on the phone and that’s my boyfriend Thor, who I believe I have mentioned before.

Her eyes widen.

_ Yeah, nice to meet you, Thor... Poussey! – She shakes their hands.

_ Nice to meet you, Soso. – Poussey is the first one to sit down.

Surprisily they night out end up being quite enjoyable and not awkard at all, they drink, talk, laugh, joke, just like a group of old friends, even if there’s a certain disconfort in Soso’s eyes whatever Dizzee and Thor get touchy with each other.

_ Let’s sing! – Soso sugests.

_ What? No. – Poussey says.

_ Come on, you sing good! – Dizzee says.

_ In the shower, not in front of strangers. – Poussey says.

_ I would be up to sing, if you can take my off key tone. – Thor says.

_ I’m more than ready! - Dizzee grins.

_ That’s not fair, you were part of a band! – Poussey says.

 _ Even better! – Soso says standing up. – Let’s go. – She pulls Dizzee off the table.

 Soso picks the song “The One That I Want” from Grease.

 _ I can’t believe it! – Poussey laughs.

 _ He will nail it! – Thor says as a proud boyfriend.

And they do, singing off key in some parts, but still getting many applauses when they finish. Thor pulls Poussey to sing with him, they sing “Grenade” from Bruno Mars.

Soso observes as Dizzee watches them singing, she can see the love in his eyes as he looks at Thor enjoying his time on stage.

They are walking back home, Thor and Dizzee in the front, Poussey and Soso in the back.

_ They really love each other, don’t them? – Soso questions.

_ Yes, they do. – Poussey says.

_ I wish I knew how it felt like, to be loved like that.

 _ You’ll someday, when you find the right person.

 _ If there’s such thing as a right person to me. Maybe I just wasn’t born to be loved.

 _ Don’t say that, you are a beautiful, funny and nice girl. I’m sure anyone would be lucky to be loved by you.

 _ You are too kind.

 _ Just telling the truth.

 Soso looks at Poussey, there’s something different in her eyes.

 _ We should do that again, don’t you think? Just the two of us?

 _ You mean like a date?

 Soso stops to think.

 _ Maybe. – She smiles.

 Poussey grins.

 ***

 _ So, you gotta a date? – Late in night Dizzee and Poussey go grab something to eat in the kitchen.

_ I don’t know, I thought she was straight.

_ What is even straight anymore? Can’t a person just love whoever they love without being label by it?

_ You are right, I'm being close-minded. – She looks into the distance. – Do you think I really have a shot?

_ As long as the sun raises in the west, everything is possible.

She smiles.

_ It’s so nice that you served as wingman for your friend. – Thor says as Dizzee lay next to him.

_ Yeah, that was my plan all along. – He puts his head on Thor’s chest.

_ Hey. – Thor whispers.

_ What? – Dizzee whispers back.

_ I love you.

_ I love you too! – They share a little peck and go to sleep.


	5. Bruno

Bruno is dancing in the studio to the choreography of The Dying Sawn. Shay arrives and observes his dance in silence, when he finishes she claps.

_ That was amazing! – She says.

_ Thanks! – He is still a little bit out of breathe.

_ No wonder you were accepted in Juilliard!

_ I still have a lot to improve.

_ Where? I wish I could do half of what you just did.

_ Maybe you could, if you tried.

_ Sure! – She laughs it off. – You should talk with my boyfriend, maybe you could create a dance group together. 

_ Never say never, he is a good dancer.

_ He is, he is good at a lot of things. – She smiles, Bruno brushes her arm. – Let’s go?

_ I’ll take a quick shower, wait for me outside? – She nods.

They are walking on the street having some ice cream.

_ How do you say “Where is the bathroom?” in catalan?

_ On és el lavabo. – Bruno answers.

_ On... És... El... Labodo?

_ Lavado. – He corrects her.

_ Lavado!

_ Right! – He chuckles.

_ And “I love Game Of Thrones”?

_ Estimo el Game of Thrones.

_ It’s sounds so beautiful when you say it, even if I can’t understand a word.

_ I used to think the same about english.

_ Do you miss your country?

_ I miss my mom and my dad even if we speak everyday on Skype, it’s not the same and my dad used to annoy me so much, I didn’t live with him until I was sixteen, so it was a little bit difficulty in the beggining. But we worked around that, before I even came out, he was just so cool about it.

_ It must have helped a lot.

_ It did, I felt amazing after I finally was able to be myself and realize that it didn’t make a different, my friends didn’t treat me different or the teachers or anyone for that matter, I spend so much time worrying with what people would think, what would they say when I came out and when I finally did it, there was nothing, I was still me, the planet was still spinning and no one gave a shit! – He chuckles. - I miss my friends, mostly Tania.

_ Any lover waiting?

_ No, not waiting. – He smiles.

Shay take a deep breath.

_ Look, I know it’ll sound weird and I don’t want get in your busnisses, but I have a friend who have been single for a while and I thought it would be nice if you two hang out...

_ Are you setting me up?

_ He is a very nice guy, I really think you could work out, his name is Tristan and I would like if you least give it a try.

Bruno thinks for a while.

_ I don’t know, I don’t like to go in blind dates.

_ It’s not a blind date, here, I show you a picture of him. – She took her phone and showed Bruno a photo of Tristan at a barbecue smiling at the camera.

_ He is guapo!  
_ Right? And you don’t need to go alone, me and my boyfriend could tag along, it would be like a double date and even if things don’t work out between you two, at least we have a nice night out.

_ What if he says no?

_ He won’t, Tristan is always up for a good time. – Bruno stays in silence. – So?

_ Okay, okay. Let’s do it.

_ Tonight?

Bruno eyes widen.

_ Tonight! – He confirms.

Shay celebrates jumping up and down, Bruno is still unsure if that was a good idea.

***

Poussey and Soso are watching ‘Jurassic Park’ in the living room. 

_ I’m rooting for the T. Rex! – Poussey says.

_ If you think about it, it’s their fault for bring them back, if they didn’t mess with nature, nature wouldn’t turn against them.

_ You talk like the true ativist that you are.

_ If dinossaurs even came back, I would fight for their rights to live. – Poussey kisses her while smilling at her quirky girlfriend.

Girlfriend? She wasn’t sure if that’s what they were, but for now it didn’t matter.

Amy arrives happily.

_ I got a job!

Soso and Poussey celebrate.

_ For real? Where? – Poussey asks.

Amy sits by their side.  
_ In a clothes store.

_ No perv boss? – Poussey asks.

_ No perv boss.

Bruno arrives.

_ Hi, girls! 

_ Amy got a job! – Poussey says happy.

_ Really? Finally!

_ I’m so happy, I want to celebrate! – Amy smiles widely.

_ Maybe we should go out tonight? – Soso sugests.

_ I wish I could join you, but tonight I have plans. – Bruno says.

_ Plans? – Amy question.

_ My friend Shay is setting me up with another friend of hers.

Amy and Poussey look at each other.

_ Is him handsome? 

_ Yes, he is. But that’s not the most important, okay? 

_ Okay. – Amy says in a mocking tone. – We can celebrate another day. – She confirms with Poussey and Soso that agree.

Bruno goes to his room, Amy follows him with her eyes.

Hours Later

Dizzee enters the room with his headphones on, Bruno is getting ready for the night out.

_ Big plans? – Dizzee asks taking his headphones off.

_ Sort of a blind date. – Bruno says trying not sound nervous.

_ Ah, good luck!

_ Thanks.

Dizzee look him up and down.

_ Are you sure that shirt is the right choice?

Bruno looks down.

_ You didn’t like?

_ I think it miss a little bit of... Personality.

Bruno gets out of the room, the shirt that before was bland white now is colorful with glittler and draws of shapes that Dizzee did himself. Amy, Cole and Ian are in the living room and stare at him.

_ Wow! – Amy says. – You look great!

_ Not bad. – Ian says.

_ Your date will be a fool if them turn you down. – Cole says.

_ Thanks, guys! – Dizzee appears from behind. – Thanks, Dizzee!

_ No mention.

Someone knocks on the door, Poussey gets out the kitchen to answer it, it’s Shay.

_ Bye, bye! – Bruno says leaving.

_ I think I gotta a crush on him. – Says Amy.

Shay, her boyfriend Deon (dearly called Tiny), Tristan and Bruno arrives in the restaurant ad take their table. 

_ I hope I’m not too over dressed. – Tristan says checking his hair.

_ You look great. – Bruno says.

_ Thanks, you too. Loved the shirt!

Bruno smiles.

_ Why the food has such complicates names, most of it comes eggs, I can eat that at home! – Tiny complains.  
_ It’s fancy, Tiny! – Shay says.

_ Can I help you? – The waitress comes to attend them, Bruno almost can’t believe when he looks up and regonizes the figure standing at their table, the blonde hair and green eyes, muscular figure and a smile that could kill.

_ Pol... – He says louder than he meant.

Pol looks at him and it’s clear that he is also surprised.

_ Bruno! Meu amic, quant de temps?

_ Molt larg! – He stands up and they give each other a side hug, Bruno sits down again.

Tristan stares at Shay.

_ Do you two know each other?

_ You could say that, we studied together. How long you have been here? – Bruno looks at Pol.

_ For a couple of months ago, I didn’t know how to contact you or else I would have told you.

_ You could have texted. – Bruno calls him out.

_ I lost my phone. – again, that smile that kills. 

_ It’s truly a small world – Shay asks.

_ Yeah. – Bruno looks down.

_ We should talk more later, whithout my boss looking over my shoulder. Can I have your number? – Bruno almost wants to say no, it was so hard to move on the last time, he didn’t want to fall for it again.

But he didn’t want to seem rude, so he just wrote down his number and gave it to Pol who put it inside his uniform’s pocket.

_ Can I take your order? – Pol asks at the table.

_ Please, I’m starving! – Tristan says.

They have a nice night out, but it’s clear that things between Tristan and Bruno will not go as Shay planned.  
_ When are you guys going to marry? It has been so long! – Tristan asks Shay and Tiny.

Shay looks at Tiny a little bit uncomfortable.

_ We still haven’t talked about it. – Tiny says.

_ Marriage is not that important anyway. – Bruno says.

_ You think? – Tristan doesn’t seem to agree.

_ It’s just a piece of paper. 

_ It’s more than that, have you ever fall in love enough to want to spend te rest of your life with that person?

Bruno tries to avoid Tristan’s eyes.

_ Have you?

Tristan seems upset.

_ Yes, I have.

_ Anyway, it’s getting late, shall we go? – Shay breaks the mood.

They are waiting outside for a car being brought by the valet.

_ I’m sorry if I said something wrong. – Bruno says.

_ No worries, look I didn’t want to be here tonight, but I did because of Shay and it wasn’t that bad, was it?

_ No.

_ But it’s clear it’s not happening, right?

_ I guess.

_ Now, I saw you giving the google eyes to the waiter and I don’t know what is the history between you two, but I think you should be really careful, because I know the type and I know it usually ends bad.

Bruno scoffs.

_ He is just a old friend.  
_ Yeah, I bet you two were very friendly when no one was looking.

The car arrives, Shay, Tiny, Tristan and Bruno go in.

***

After leaving Tristan and Bruno at their houses, Tiny and Shay go back to theirs. In silence for most of the way, until Shay breaks the ice.

_ You know, we don’t need to marry right now.

_ I know.

_ I mean, I’m still doing college and you have your dance group.

_ I know.

_ There’s no rush.

_ I know.

_ You don’t need to if you don’t want to.

_ Hey, hey! Wait a minute, do you think I don’t want to marry you?

_ I didn’t say that.

_ I want to, I was just looking for the right time to propose!

_ What? – She is visibly shocked.

He stops the car.

_ Shay Powers, I love you, I have never been so sure of anything in my life and if there’s someone I want to spend the rest of my days with, it’s with you.

_ Are you proposing to me right now? – She is still unsure.

He smiles.

_ Will you marry me... Someday?

_ Yes, someday! – They kiss happily.

Bruno is laying on his bed he looks at the celling, glad for Dizzee’s decoration, the fluorescent stars made him feel safe and helped him to think.

“Bruuuuno”, eigthteen years old Pol seemed unable to resist seventeen years old Bruno with his hand on his tight.

“Què?”, Bruno asked as if he didn’t do anything.

Pol slowly gave in as Bruno kept kissing his neck, searching for his lips, kissing, licking, biting, any space was too much, whatever it was for needy or wanting, Bruno would say it was just a game, but it always meant more to him.

Dizzee is on his bed reading on his tablet, he looks at Bruno.

_ Something is troubling your mind?

_ Everything.

_ The date was that bad?

_ Not date... – He turns to look at Dizzee. – I saw a friend from Catalán, he is working in the restaurant we went to.

_ So, that’s a good thing, right?

_ It’s complicate.

_ I see. Our heart can be deceiver.

_ He still looks as pretty as before, even more now.

_ “Don’t get lost in your pain, know that one day your pain will become your cure” – Dizzee recites while looking up.

_ Not on this case. – Bruno doesn’t seem to really be paying attention anymore. They stay quiet after that.

The next day

Bruno wakes up, Dizzee is still sleeping, he gets up and goes take a shower.  
He will never forget that night, Pol’s birthday party, just turned eighteen, but was far away from having his life figured out.

He remembers how it felt when Pol grabbed him and kissed him with passion, put him over the table and took his shirt off, it meant so much to Bruno, but later he was heart broken to learn that it didn’t have the same impact on his friend.

“Què sóc? Com una mena d'experiment, no?”

The realization crushed Bruno, being used like that by a friend. Just a experiement.

“Bruno, tio, no et fotis la bola! Que no em coneixes? M'agraden les ties més que al Marc. No sóc marica per molt que... Què passa si ara em lio amb una senyora de 40 anys... Què? Això vol dir que només m'agraden les velles? No. Mira, havia begut... em caus molt bé, i em va venir un morbo de cop, però a mi les ties sempre m'han molat i sempre em molaran.”

Pol didn’t seem to understand how much that moment meant to Bruno, he was still in the closet having a hard time to admit to himself that he liked boys, not only did he open himself to Pol, but he gave him all when he had sex with him at that party. But he learned from that, don’t expect too much from a player like Pol and he didn’t, it was good when they fooled around, it was good until it was not.

When he arrives in his room, still with the towel around his waist he checks his phone and see some missing calls from a unknow number, something tells him he knows who that is. He decides to call back.

_ Hello? – The voice aswers.

He closes his eyes trying to get strenght to say anything.

_ Pol, soy jo, Bruno.

_ Bruno! – His tone sounded like a whisper that sent shivers down Bruno’s spine. - Vaig tractar de cridar-te, però no vas respondre

_ Jo estava a la dutxa.

_ Sorry.

_ No problem.

_ Potser podríem conèixer, m'encantaria tenir-te a casa meva, pel que anàvem a trobar el meu promès

_ Fiancé?

_ Yeah, un nord- americá.

_ Great, I would love to meet her.

_ This weekend?

_ Si. Fins aviat! – He hang up, with that sink feeling inside his tummy.

***

Dizzee watches as Bruno get ready to go.

_ Do you really think that’s a good idea? – He asks.

_ Now it’s too late to change.

_ Just promise me something!

Bruno looks at Dizzee.

_ What?

_ No rushed decisions.

Bruno finds it weird, but it’s Dizzee after all.

_ I promise! – He smiles.

***

Bruno, Pol and Annie are at the table eating, their appartment is simple, but comfortable. Annie tells the story of how she and Pol met.

_ And when I saw him working at that market, I felt all the kind of feeling and some I wouldn’t even dare mention in here. – She laughs. – I knew right away he was the one for me.

_ And I felt the same. – Pol says, they kiss.

Bruno looks away.

_ Have you two choose the date? – Bruno asks.

_ Not yet. – Pol says.  
_ But sooner rather than later, right? After all we have a little bun in the oven. – She puts her hand over her belly.

_ You are pregnant? – Bruno asks.

_ I wasn’t suppose to tell anyone yet, but I just can’t wait. Yes, I’m four weeks in.

_ Congratulations.

_ Thanks!

_ We don’t need to rush because of the baby, we could wait until after the birth. – Pol, sugests.

_ With religious parents like mine? They would kill me, they praise themselves for having married without knowing each other in the biblical sense, for all they care I’m still the good church girl completly untouched!

Pol seems upset.

_ The food tastes delicious. – Bruno changes subject.

_ Thank you, I cooked all by myself. While that one played video games like a teenager. 

_ You didn’t ask for help, anyway my cook is bad.

_ No, it’s not. How do you say? Tot és gran quan es tracta de vostè. – She kisses his cheek.

_ Gracias. – Pol whispers.

_ And you, Bruno, got a girlfriend?

There’s a awkward silence.

_ No, no girlfriend. – He stares at his plate.

_ Bruno is not interested in girls, didn’t I tell you? He is gay. – Pol says looking at Bruno for assurance.

_ Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t know, Pol doesn’t talk much about his friends from Catalán. So... any boyfriend?

Bruno sips his wine.  
_ Not yet, I’m not looking either. – He and Pol share a look.

After dinner, they drink coffee and Bruno prepares to leave.

_ I’ll go with you until the gate. – Pol says grabbing his key.

_ Bye, Bruno, nice to meet you! – Annie says with a smile.

_ Nice to meet you too! – He almost can’t look her in the eyes.

At the gate Pol keeps talking about the old days, Bruno wonders if he remembers it the same way than him.

_ I hope we can see each other more from now on.

_ We’ll see. – He is indifferent to his old friend, they shake hands, Bruno wants to pull away, but Pol doesn’t let go of his hand.

_ Don’t you miss the old days?

_ Depends, when we were friends in front of everybody or when we fucked behind closed doors?

_ Bruno! - His voice almost cracked. Why he had to be like that? - No tens per sobre de mi, ho sabia. – He says in a jokey tone.

Bruno looks serious.

_ De que parles?– He pulls his hand way from Pol’s, trying to keep distance. - És tot el que una broma per a tu?

_ Ho sento. – The blonde man seemed embarassed. – You were never a joke to me. You are my friend!

_ Deixeu que es vagi, per favor! – He look into Pol’s eyes. - Go back to your fiancé, she is waiting for you!

He didn’t sound angry, even if he was, he sounded sad, Pol could feel it and at a moment it was like their eyes were talking. Bruno leaves trying to run away from feeling that never left him, he can feel Pol’s eyes on his back following him as he go.


	6. Poussey

Amy, Karen, Cole, Poussey, Soso and Bruno go out to eat. They share about three pizzas and talk really loud. Amy stands up and clears her throat.

_ To Karen, the girl I love with all my heart and soul. – Amy says raising a glass.

Cole and Bruno pretend to roll their eyes annoyed.

_ I thought you were going propose! – Poussey says.

_ No yet. – Amy says getting red.

_ We actually talked about it and agreed that we won’t marry, but we will live together someday, right? – Karen looks at Amy.

_ Right! – Amy smiles.

_ You sound like my friends Shay and Tiny, they are ‘almost engaged’, what means that the proposition of the proposition has being made, but no actually engagement has took place. – Bruno says.

_ What? – Poussey wonders.

_ I get it, they have made a promise that someday they will take the next step what means engagement what leads to marriage and happy end. – Soso says.

_ Ah. – Poussey seems to understand.

_ I don’t get all this talk about marriage, you get we are all in our early tweenies, who cares about marriage? It’s the 21th century, let’s enjoy life while it lasts. – Cole says.

_ I’ll never get married. – Bruno says.

_ Don’t jinks it. – Poussey jokes.

_ I had a friend who used to say the same thing, she just gotta married last month. – Karen tells.

_ Not me, I won’t. I’m serious. – Bruno insists.

_ Of course he won’t get married, he is having to much fun on the side, right? – Cole jokes.

_ What... wait, what’s going on? – Poussey wonders.

_ Are you seeing someone? – Amy asks.

_ No, shut up, Cole. I’m not seeing anyone, I’m cool.

_ So he says. – Cole sounds ironic.

_ Is it about the mysterious phone calls? – Poussey asks, Bruno eyes widen.

_ I thought we were here to have fun, not to question my love life. – Bruno calls them out.

_ Tell more about this mysterious phone calls – Amy ignores him.

_ It’s someone Bruno only speaks with in catalan, so I guess it’s someone from his country, maybe from his past and he always calls late in the night. – Poussey says.

_ I hate you. – Bruno whispers.

_ Not as much as Dizzee must hate you, poor thing must not being able to sleep with all the phone sex going on next to him. – Cole jokes.

_ No, no. No phone sex, it’s a friend, okay? Just a friend. – Bruno correct them.

_ Okay, moving on. Where is Dizzee, why isn’t him in here? – Poussey wonders.

_ He said he would be late because of work. He must be coming soon. – Amy says.

_ And Ian? – Cole wonders.

_ He didn’t want come, I didn’t insist. – Amy tells him.

_ I’m worried with him. – Poussey says.

_ Why? Because of the thing? – Soso asks.

_ Yeah, because of the thing.  
_ It’s not a thing, it’s a disorder, he is a bipolar, there’s not problem to talk about it. It’s not his fault he has it, just Google it, it’s a illness like any other and it’s as hard on him as on people around him. – Cole says.

_ I know that, doesn’t make it any easier to deal with him when he is having one of his crisis. – Poussey says.

_ At least he is taking his medication. – Amy says.

_ If he doesn’t, I’ll spill it in his victim. – Cole says.

Everybody laughs.

***

Poussey and Soso are enjoying the night sky.

_ Why don’t you sleep with me tonight? The bed is cold without you. – Poussey says.

_ I wish I could, but I can’t. – Soso tells her.

_ Why not?

_ I have a thing tomorrow morning, it’s a protest at a factory that uses animals in their test.

_ Can’t I go with you?

_ Yes, but I’m telling you, it’s not fun.

_ I know, I watch TV. Besides my people are used to riot.

_ I would like to have you there for support, I just don’t want you to get hurt if things get ugly.

_ Don’t worry, I can take care of myself and of you if needed. – Poussey hugs Soso and gives her a soft kiss.

***  
Poussey wakes up early in the morning, Soso planed to meet her at the protest. Ian, Dizzee and Cole are having breakfast, Ian looks like he is hangover.

_ Are you really going to the protest thing? It sounds like a waste of time. – Cole says.  
_ I beg to differ, it’s a great idea. This poor animals can’t be used like that, they feel pain just like we do, we can’t let this awful people keep torturing them for our own vain. – Dizzee says.

_ Do you want come, Dizz? – Poussey asks.

_ I wish, but I have a piece too finish and a very angry client. – Dizzee says.

_ Please, tell me you are charging him over price? – Cole asks.

_ Give to Caesar what is from Caesar. – Dizzee says with a smile.

_ And you wonder why our country politics are failing. – Poussey says as she bites a apple.

Poussey leaves as she checks her phone she sees a message from her dad, many emojis and a “Miss you”, her dad was very kind even if a little closed. 

She still remembers when she fall in love for the german girl and they were caught by the girl’s father who went after Poussey’s dad job to get back on them. She thought he would be angry, that he would disaproved, but he made it clear he didn’t care, she was his daghter and he loved her that way.

When she was a little girl she used to play with her dad, he would hold her in the air like a airplane, she was always closer to him than her mother who died a few years later.

They travel a lot because of his work in the marine, but she admired him for that. She got to learn many languages and people, each place taught her something and made her who she is, a very cultured and free-spirited girl.

As she walks on the sidewalk she bumps with a man in a hurry.

_ Sorry. – He says under his breath.

_ No problem.

_ Baxter, hurry up! – His friends tell him.

_ I’m coming! – He says as he rush.

Poussey chuckles.

_ What you want be when you grow up? – Her dad would ask her when she was around six years old.  
_ Just like you, dad! – She would say.

_ Just like me? No, you’ll be better. You’ll rull this world. – He smiles.

_ Like the president?

_ Yeah, why not?

_ No, I don’t want be a president.

_ So, what will you be?

_ I’ll be a cook, like the lady on the tv.

_ Oh, yeah? So you’ll be the best chef in the United States of America. – He starts to tickle her.

Poussey arrives the protest, Soso soon appears and drags her into the crowd, they have posters and a tv station documenting the happening. Soso paints her face with her fingers.

_ It’s your warpaint. – She says.

_ I didn’t think it would be that big. – Poussey says worried.

_ George Clooney has spoke out against that place too and a lot of his fans are here protesting.

_ That makes sense. Why there’s so many police cars? 

_ Because they are scared and that’s what we want.

_ I don’t know, Soso, I think we should leave.

_ Are you kidding? We barely started. It’s a serious cause, I’m not leaving. You knew how much important that was to me. You agreed to come!

_ I know. I’m just saying, it doesn’t feels right.

_ If it gets bad, we leave. Okay?

_ Okay.

And it got bad when someone started to throw rocks at the cops, they started to shot rubber bullets and arrest people. Soso and Poussey were separated by the crowd, a cop grabbed Poussey.  
_ Hey, let me go. I did nothing wrong! – Poussey shouts unheard.

_ It doesn’t matter, you are under arrest. – The cop says.

_ I’m a college student, protests is not illegal in this country, what are you arresting me for?

_ Don’t try and play with me, that’s not a protest, it’s a riot. And you were involved.

_ My name is Poussey Washington, my dad is a Major. You better let me go now or we will have a problem.

_ Well, Poussey, I don’t fucking care who your father is. – He starts to use force to pin her on the ground.

_ Hey, that’s police brutality! Let her go! – Soso shouts out trying to reach them but being carried away.

Poussey stays quiet, she doesn’t resist, she goes with the police officer who yet uses hand cuffs on her. 

***

Poussey and Soso are sitting at the waiting room in the police station, Soso holds Poussey’s hand trying to comfort her, but also scared, the cop comes holding a letter.

_ You can go now, sorry for any inconvenience.

Poussey srtands up.

_ Yes, you are! I told you, you messed with the wrong person! – Poussey says looking him in the eyes.

_ Let’s go, P.! – Soso asks in a weak voice.

Poussey stays still for a while staring the cop who seems uneasy.

_ Don’t think I’m not filling charges, because I’m.

In her bedroom, Soso is laying on her bed while Poussey takes her shirt off, there’s a bruise on her back.

_ He did it to you? – Soso puts her hand on the spot.

_ When he pinned me down against the floor.

_ What a jerk!

_ It could be worst. – She sounds upset.

_ I know. – Soso hugs her and kisses her neck. – I was so worried I was going to lose you, I’m sorry for taking you there and not listening when you wanted to leave.

_ It’s okay, you were doing what you believed was right and I just wanted to be by your side. – Poussey turns her head in Soso’s direction and they kiss.

_ Hey, I’m sorry about what happened. – Amy says leaning on the bedroom door, the two were the only ones who didn’t share.

_ It’s okay. – Soso is still hugging her from behind.

_ No, it’s not. It’s fucked up.

_ I’ll be okay. – Poussey says looking at her.

Amy nods.

_ Good. – Amy leaves.

Poussey remembers the last time she saw her dad in person, it was when she was accepted in a culinary school. He looked so proud.

“I knew it! My daughter always gets what she wants”, he said.

“I’ll be a cook!”

“No, you’ll be the best chef in the Unitated States of America”, he hugs her and hold her up in the air.

***

Soso wakes up, Poussey is getting ready.

_ Where are you going? It’s Sunday morning.

_ I’ll run in the park, want come?

_ No. No way! – Soso buries her head in the pillow, Poussey chuckles.  
Poussey is running in the park, she sees a little girl playing with her father.  
“People will try to stop you, but you won’t let them. Whatever you do, you keep going, heard me? Show them that anyone who messes with you will be messing with the wrong person”, he told her just before she left for college, he had so much pride in her eyes.

“Thanks, dad, for evertyhing”, she said with a smile. 

She smiles remembering that day. The man she bumped on the other day is running too, they start to run in the same direction.

_ Hi. – He says.

_ Hi! Jogging?

_ Training for a job, actually.

_ Really? Fireman?

_ Police officer.

_ Oh.

_ I’ll be one of the good ones. – He grins.

_ I hope so. – She starts to run ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter on Tuesday.


End file.
